Talon (M25YL)
'Appearance' Height: '''3'9 '''Build: '''Toned '''Main color: '''Slate '''Markings: '''Chocolate color stripes throughout the body, while color higlights in his hair '''Skin color: '''White '''Eye style and color: '''Eyes are a narrow, almost predator like look and are a golden yellow color, the white of his eyes are black in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Hair runs downwards on his head while on his sides it points upwards and is mane like '''Other noticeable features: '-'''Scars- Has various scars on his face, believe to be from scuffs and fights he's gotten into, some he doesn't remember how he got them -Neck Fluff- Has what best describes as a 'mane' around his neck that he's had is whole life. Makes him appear fluffy but also bigger -Necklace- He has a necklace that Serketh gave him that was made by Bastet. It can mask away his demon traitrs but doesn't wear it as much as he should '''Overall clothing style:' Wear a dark brown suede jacket with light brown leather gloves that have the finger tips cut. His pants are light brown with cream colored cuffs that are folded up 'Personality' Likes *-Hunting *-Thieving *-Fighting Dislikes *-Working under people, especially Aten *-Running into other demons *-C.O.B.R.A. and the legion hunters Fav drink: 'Soda Pop '''Fav food: '''Lamb Chops '''Personality: ' *-Cocky *-Volient and Aggressive *-Very Bold *-VERY Insecure *-Hate himself to a degree *-Serious *-Cunning and Sly *-Harsh *-Scared of himself *-Discreet *-Brave *-Adaptable *-Reliable *-Super Senistive '''Abilities and Skills Strengths: *-Excellent tracker *-Very strong fighter both close and long range Weaknesses: *-Reckless as hell *-Aggressive nature blinds him in fights *-Inherited no powers from either of his parents *-Insecurities can be used against him easily 'History' *Was only surviving offspring in the litter, was thought to be a stillborn at first *Had a bit of a hard time growing up in his early years *Started learning to steal at the age of 8, learning from Quill *Had a fairly pampered childhood due to his parents luxuries and was spoiled rotten *Meet Fia and Taryn during a visit to the village with his parents and become friends *Continued to help with stealing supplies as he gets older *Decides to stay home to take care of his folks, rather than leave to be on his own in the world *Brings Fia and Taryn on a supplie run, nearly gets caught the next day thanks to Fia *Rescue Fia from Luna-Ne, having to change into his demon form to do so *Was a witness to the whole legion attack and fled when COBRA members started to show up *Told his parents in which it was decided they should leave the island *Fled the island *Moved into the same city where the echidnas fled *Meets up briefly with Aten for the first time in years *Gets some new clothing but also partakes in breaking into an ATM with Quill *Yay family reunion with Aten and Spike! But now has to work under Aten in order to make up for that ATM break in *Is given a mission by Aten to steal an 'egg', scope out the area where they believe it is *Meets up with Serketh in a clothing store, wasn't until later that night that she find him again and tells him that in fact they are half-siblings, having the same father *Goes with Serketh to finally meet Dorn and has a nice heart to heart talk with him *Finally goes with Quill to steal the egg, discovers that its in fact a very large egg and holds within it Argus' reincarnation *Can't seem to hatch it and fetches Serketh to help hatch it, it hatches *Oh god bad things happened to Serketh and after getting help from Aten and Nega fixes her and has to deal with angry gods *Well...kinda realizes his realtionship with his siblings is pretty shitty after watching the gods bicker and kinda doesn't want that *Start to slowly repair that issue *Oh lovely... Luna and Red are in the city, hunting for the hiding legionnaires...at least they bought time by having Nega toss them in the Mirror World *Warns the echidnas about the legion hunter and basically gets into a small scuffle with Yu-Mei *Talks with Aten and nearly attacks Talon and then leaves, Talon fears he's going after Yu and warns her, turn out he wasn't and leaves upset when Yu laughs at him *Kinda tackles her in the snow and hugs and cries on her, weird *Encounters Yu-Mei again at his father apartment when she broke her necklace, see her in a vulnerable state for the first time *Follows her to the hopistal where Nex was and helps out with fixing him of his demon possession *Has a little get together one night with his sibling at his mother's apartment, end in Aten kicking and stomping the shit out him growing ever so annoyed with Talon, he flees into the night and eventually brings him back to Yu-Mei who treats his injuries *They kiss~ *Next day nearly dies from his injuries Aten inflicted but is save by Nega. Arguements ensue because Aten is pissed his parents constantly backs Talon *Start hassling her about making sure she gets enough sleep and eating, other legionnaires catch on to him dating her, fun *Goes out one night with her to a cafe *Decides to stop working under Aten so he can start to do proactive things in life, later discovers from Serketh that was a HORRIBLE move and went back with his siblings to speak with Aten *He basically tells Talon he wants him dead and he could either work under him or leave the city *Goes to leave the city and is stopped by Yu-Mei who becomes upset when he tells her, doesn't have the hear to leave her and stays with her in the warehouse *Ethan shows up at the warehouse with the remains of Nex and Amos, ugly situation ensues with Aten showing up, Yu-Mei trying to fight Ethan and then Dart blowing himself and Ethan up *Flees out of fear as a PTSD event triggers in him, fleeing into the forest outside of the city *Freaking out and blaming himself for all these bad things happening *Encounters Cyril in the forest who basically tells him that's he's also his father. Snaps and mauled him to death and eats his soul out of rage, discovers he has the power to rip out people's souls fromtheir bodies *Trying to get himself pulled to together and maybe to return to the city? 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *I actually really enjoy using him a lot, he's fun to write * Have more of a personal connection to Talon character wise, based a portion of his personality off my own and has some of my own insecurities. * AU version of him is a complete asshole. Prefer using this version of him a lot. *Has issues of the fact he's part demon, he actually hates it a lot and probably brought on most of his insecurity issues. *He's actually very insecure about a lot of things but uses his attitude to hide that fact around strangers and even friends of his. *How does he have two fathers? He's a chimera kid, meaning he shares DNA from both fathers. * Category:M25YL